Crazy,Beautiful life
by PetalsOfSin
Summary: 17 year old, Elissa Cousland is sent with her best friend, Delilllah how too court Prince cailan... Then things get a lil crazy and she ends up a ladymaid to Alistair...


**Crazy, Beautifull life**

**Chapter 1**

"Must i wear this dress mother! Its soooo tight." Wailed 17 year old Elissa Cousland, as she was stuffed into a pretty, but tight formal gown. Elissa was wondering wether it accually fit or not. She never enjoyed being fussed over, especially by her mother, Ealanor Cousland. "Yes daughter, you must look your best for the prince" replyed Ealanor in deep concentration. 

2 WEEKS PRIOR

The trip to Denerim was long and uneventfull which, of course, bored Elissa out of her mind. " Are we there yet?" was all her father, Bryce Cousland, had heard from her all the trip and always answered with "soon pup, not yet". At first he chuckled when replying but eventually his voice filled with agitation and soon replyed with " No, Elissa" which, oddly, made her happy.

THE PRESENT

After arriving in Denerim, Elissa was fussed over by mother untill her appearance reched Ealanor's high orleasian standards. "There! Yes darling, you look like a girl again!" Exclaimed Ealanor, not even trying to keep the happiness out of her voice. To which Elissa's reply was "Oh joy!" her voice dripping with sarcasm. Not that her mother noticed.

When Elissa arrived at the royal palace she took her place in the long line to court Prince Cailan. Fortunatly her place was right behind her best friend, Dellilah Howe, who immediatly commented on Elissa's appearance. and scent. "You look gorgeouse elissa! The prince will choose you just because your appearance, surly!" squealed Dellilah. " and you don't smell like blood, sweat, tears and dog shit!" she continued, not even rellising the entire line was stairing at them. Elissa had always been a pretty girl, with long black hair and silver-blue eyes that go perfectly with her baby pink lips but had always kept her hair up in a simple short ponytail and wore practicle clothing so she could train with her daggers and play with her mabari, Drake. So it was cause for a party when she was looked like this. "uhh...thanks dellilah...i guess..." replyed Elissa, unsure as to wether that was a compliment or an insult.

After about an hour of waiting, a sqauble broke out in the line. "Stop making noise, Woman! i am trying to fix my hair after YOU ruined it! and i can not concentrate with your noisyness" half said half yelled a blonde woman who Elissa knew's name was Anora. Anora Mac Tir, was the only child of the hero of River Dane, Loghain Mac Tir. " I cant elp it miss" sniffled a young red head. " im sick" the red head continued. "I am Anora Mac Tir. If you do not scece the noice this VERY INSTANT i will have my father throw you in jail!" replyed anora now screaming at the top of her lungs. The squabble continued for 10 minutes before Elissa got fed up. " Oi! shut up, up there!"yelled elissa from her spot up the back. " Did you not hear me woman! I am the HERO OF RIVER DANE"S DAUGHTER!" screamed Anora, not impressed with Elissa's attitude. "And im the queen of Antiva! congratulations!" replyed Elissa, in her usual smart ass attitude. Just as Anora was going to scream a reply back, Prince cailan and the less known, Prince Alistair came out.

"What is going on here, ladies!?" damanded Prince Cailan at once. " They're squabbling" Elissa answered simply, using her thumb to point to Anora and red head. "and she is being rude and irresponsable" said a very, very annoyed Anora using her index finger to point at Elissa. "Here are the keys to your rooms! go there immediatly and await your punishments!" said cailan, every bit as annoyed as Anora

On the way to there rooms, Anora and red head became best friends, just to annoy Elissa. Red head's name was Viveka and turned out to be just as stuck up and self absorbed as Anora, if not more. " I can't beleive you got us in trouble! now cailan won't pick either of us" wailed and moaned Viveka to Elissa. " Blame Anora, she started the spat. I simply ended it." Elissa said, ignoring the tone Viveka used. "Oh! here is my room. Room 6. I don't have to deal with you two any longer" said Elissa suddenly, Though Anora and Viveka didn't hear the end, as Elissa had already slammed the door behind her.

15 minutes later Cailan walked in. "I have decided your punishment. You will not court me you will also stay longer and be my younger brother's ladymaid. understood?" said cailan in a firm and not all that life filled voice. "But... Arghhh... Understood" replied Elissa, not very happy at all. "You are free to roam the palace and its grounds till then." said cailan as he walked out. Once cailan exited Elissa became extatic " IM NOT COURTING CAILAN! IM NOT COURTING CAILAN!" she yelled running around her room like there was no tomorrow eventually exausting, collapsing onto the bed and falling asleep.

She awoke 2 hours later at 3:30 and after getting dressed in a simple, loose white gown, slipping on soft white boots and letting her hair down she decided she needed a walk. Really needed a walk. She made her way to the kennals, where she would most likely find some Mabari. Elissa had always loved Mabari. And mabari had always loved her. When Elissa rounded the corner she saw somthing that shocked her. Prince Alistair was sitting down in the dirt with a mother Mabari and her pups, he looked up when he caught sight of Elissa's shadow. "I wasn't aware a prince would even think of siiting in the dirt, let alone with a Mabari sprawled ontop of him" said Elissa with a giggle and a stuipid grin all over her face. "Well...ummm... im an odd one"replied Prince Alistair with a nervous chuckle, clearly he was not used to talking to girls, let alone noble girls. "That you are, My prince, well your odd by prince standards anyway." Elissa said, trying to put him at ease. "P-Please just Alistair. Umm... What's your name?" he asked clearly still nervouse "Ok Just Alistair, My name is Elissa. But please call me Liss." i answered, that joke seemed to put him at ease. "Elissa. Thats a beautifull name." he said smiling up at Elissa. "Umm...hehe...T-T-Thank you." now it was Elissa's turn to stutter. "Would you like to join me?" asked Alistair uncertainly. "I would, Thank you" replied Elissa as she sat.


End file.
